Favorite Song
by electrakitty74
Summary: AngelCollins centric TOTAL fluff. At the opening of a new dance club, Collins shows that he can dance. Inspired by Joe Dolan's Good Looking Woman.


"Shit, it's hot out here!"

"I know, honey, we're almost there. It should be air-conditioned."  
"I hope so, I'm about to die out here!"

She leads them along the last couple of blocks, finally seeing a large group of people congregated on the sidewalk ahead.

"Here it is," she cries. "Oooh, there's a line! I can't wait! This is so exciting! C'mon!"

Collins grumbles slightly to himself about why he'd stand in line for a beer, but his lover chooses to ignore him. The couple joins the line, hand in hand. More people arrive and stand behind them. A raucous crowd is beginning to form, eagerly anticipating the opening of the hot new dance club. Given a slight height advantage because of her heels, Angel can see up over the heads of some of the people assembled and notices a pair of women approaching. She waves wildly for their attention.

"Joanne! Maureen! We're over here!"

The brunette with the tangled curls catches sight of the bouncing drag queen and points her more sedate lover in their direction.

"Wow, this is wild! Look at all these people." Maureen exclaims.  
"I know. We're lucky we got here when we did. This place is filling up fast." Angel replies.  
Collins mumbles something else about crowds and trendy dance bars.

"What did you say, honey?"  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing, darling." He smiles at her innocently. Angel rolls her eyes. Joanne gives Collins a sympathetic look. Looks like they'll be spending much of the evening together at a table somewhere.

"Whoever thought the '70s would be back in again?" Joanne mumbles to Collins.

"It's a retro club, Pookie! I love the '70s!"  
"You were born in the '70s."  
"So were you!"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not the one pretending I know what it was all about."  
"I can still like the music, can't I?"

The two women glare at each other for what seems like a long time. Angel interrupts their argument by cheerfully chirping:

"Look girls! It's Mimi, Mark, and Roger! Mimi! Markie! Over here!" She jumps up and down as if anyone could miss her, even in this crowd. Roger sees her and steers Mimi towards them. Angel hugs all three, starting with Mimi. The two friends break off from the rest of the group, chattering excitedly about the new club.

Finally, the line starts to move. Collins tosses the cigarette he and Roger have been sharing into the gutter and takes Angel's hand. She is so excited; she may as well have been on springs. He smiles a little, in spite of his annoyance with the crowds. Her excitement always makes him happy.

Once they get inside, Collins has to admit, Angel was right to want to get there so early. They are one of the first groups inside and one of very few to actually get a table, especially a table which will almost seat seven. Luckily, they manage to snag a table for four and pull another smaller one over. One of them will have to stand, but that won't likely be a problem, as either Angel or Mimi is almost always perched on her respective lover's lap. Roger and Mark head for the bar. Collins and Joanne find themselves a spot together and order a beer each. They watch as Mimi, Maureen, and Angel dance for a good long time. At one point all three together, with Angel between the other two, dance hip to hip. Mimi starts them in wild gyrations, which Angel follows easily, but Maureen quickly gets off the rhythm and sends all three, giggling, to the floor in a heap. Once Mimi finally stops laughing long enough to stand, she helps Angel up off the floor who, in turn, pulls Maureen to her feet. All three decide to head back to the table for a little rest. Angel settles herself in her usual place on Collins' lap and takes a drink from his beer. He smoothes strands of damp hair from her eyes, smiling at her sweaty, exhilarated face.

"Having fun, babe?"

"Yeah! Did you see what Maureen did to us?"

"I did. Maureen you're gonna have to be more careful with my girl."  
Maureen almost breaks off her make out session with Joanne to flip Collins off. He laughs as Angel swats him affectionately, grinning widely.

"I'm not breakable, Thomas." She leans her damp forehead into his and they chat softly.

Mimi watches Joanne and Maureen and Angel and Collins. Feeling left out a bit, Mimi watches the two couples, then gets up to go find Roger.

When the song changes and a bouncy horn intro starts playing, Collins all but knocks Angel off his lap in his excitement. "Now here's a song! Let's dance, baby!"

Angel is a little taken aback by her lover's sudden enthusiasm, but she is more than happy to dance with him. She follows him onto the dance floor where he pulls her into his arms and begins to dance remarkably well. When the vocals start, he sings along, just to her:

_When God created a woman for me,  
He must have been in a beautiful mood,   
To show the world what a woman could be,  
When he created a woman like you.  
He made the sun shine right out of your eyes,   
And made the moon glow all over your hair,  
He put a soft summer breeze in your sighs,  
So you would breathe summer into the air. _

Collins spins Angel out, and then brings her back neatly into his arms. She's surprised at how well he's doing; usually he's got two left feet. He often jokes that if it were possible to have more than two, he'd have three or four left feet. He pulls her close into his arms, her back to his chest and rocks them back and forth, singing into her ear:__

Oh me oh my you make me sigh you're such a good lookin' woman.  
When people stop and people stare, you know it fills my heart with pride.  
You watch their eyes, they're so surprised,  
that you've fallen out of heaven.  
And if you listen to what they're talking about, They're talking about who's walking about with an angel at his side.

On the last verse, he spins her out again and holds her at arm's length. Rather adorably, she thinks, on the word "angel" he indicates her and she tips him a curtsy. Collins pulls her back into his arms and they jitterbug together, making her laugh aloud. He continues to sing along: __

Up there in heaven I'll bet they are mad!   
I'll bet somebody will want to know why,  
The most incredible angel they had,  
Was found to be quite unable to fly.  
D'you know what they had forgotten to do?  
Up there where they make all those heavenly things,

_They made an angel as lovely as you,  
But they'd forgotten to fit you with wings! _

When the song ends, another begins. But neither notices. She pulls him into her arms for a deep kiss. When they come up for air, they realize that all their friends are standing about them, applauding their little dance number.

"Never knew you could dance like that, man." Roger says, punching his friend in the arm.

Collins blushes, suddenly shy. "That . . . uh, that was my old babysitter's favorite song. She used to make me dance with her to that song at least once a week."

"I think it's _my_ new favorite song." Angel replies, kissing one of his reddened cheeks.

He grins and pulls her into his arms. "It's _our_ new favorite song."


End file.
